Good Enough
by broken87
Summary: Future fic. Progression of Faberry relationship in college. Rachel POV.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. I'm strictly borrowing them in order to bring life to my own little world.**

**Spoilers: well I started writing during the painful wait for the back 9 episodes, but it's a future fic so it's basically AU.**

**A/N: This was inspired by the song "Good Enough" by Sarah McLachlan.**

**Good Enough**

_/Hey your glass is empty_

_It's a hell of a long way home_

_Why don't you let me take you_

_It's no good to go alone/_

It's been over three years since I last saw her, which is somewhat ridiculous considering we're both attending NYU. Granted it's a big campus and since we don't share the same classes nor interests, the possibility of our paths meeting is slim. But no one else had moved to New York, so even though we'd never really been friends, I still looked for her, hoping to run into her between classes, at the library, or at events. But I never saw her and eventually I gave up.

Today's my twenty-first birthday and to celebrate my friends decided to bring me to a piano bar off campus. We've been here for a few hours, enjoying the mix of good music, company, drinks and laughs that's making this an enjoyable evening. I lean back into my seat, seeking a quick breather from the gut wrenching banter, when I see her, the blonde sitting at the bar a few feet across from our table. She's not unlike the many blondes that have captured my attention before, but something about this one holds it longer. Then she turns in her seat to say something to the girl next to her and my breath catches.

_Quinn._

I can't believe it's really her, that she's really here. I also can't believe how incredibly drunk she looks.

The hours go by and I don't let her out of my sight. And when my friends decide to leave, I thank them for a lovely evening and stay behind.

_Something's not right_, I decide as I watch her down the rest of her drink. She sways slightly in her seat and I look around, taking note that I haven't seen any of her friends for well over an hour. She sways again, nearly falling off the barstool and I quickly get up and make my way towards her.

"Quinn," I say softly, not wanting to scare her, but she turns in her seat with a bit too much force and I wrap my arms around her waist just in time to prevent her from flying off.

When our eyes meet, she looks like a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide in obvious shock, but it only lasts a second before the icy glaze that I once knew so well takes over her hazel eyes.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in," Quinn states, fully re-embracing her high school HBIC attitude. But it lacks the sharpness it once possessed amid her drunken slur and it dissolves just as quickly as it came. Quinn turns back towards the bar, taking an invisible sip from her empty glass, and I wonder if she even knows my arms are still around her, keeping her upright.

"Let me take you home," I whisper as I slowly lower her cup onto the counter. I'm surprised by how little resistance I'm met with and take advantage of it to slowly guide her off the stool, wrapping an arm around her waist and draping hers over my shoulder. As we exit the bar, her head falls on my shoulder as well, which can't really be comfortable considering our height difference, but she pays no mind to it as she starts mumbling incoherently, her hot breath causing goosebumps all along my neck.

There's a thin layer of sweat on my forehead when I finally get us into a cab and the moment the door is closed, her head is back on my shoulder, hands clinging to my sides, her garbled ramble finally seized.

"Where do you live?" I ask her, but there's no reply. The driver looks at me impatiently and I sigh, giving him the address to my dorm building instead.

The next challenge is getting my door open while trying to keep Quinn's deadweight from dropping to the floor, but I manage and proceed to dragging her into the small room and maneuvering her as gently as possible onto the bed. She looks just about ready to pass out, so you can imagine my surprise when she suddenly grabs my face and pulls me into a heated kiss, just as I'm dragging the blanket over her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I ask warily, prying her hands away and holding them out in the small space between us. Her features break into a small smile, but I can't read her expression and it makes me a little uneasy.

"I want you," she whispers in a would-be sultry manner had she been sober, but it still affects me, causing a deep chill down my spine, and that realization really scares me. She tries to kiss me again, pushing herself up onto her elbows, but I pull back further and pin her arms on either side of her head. "Don't you want me?" she asks in barely a whisper, the vulnerability in her voice taking me aback. My brows furrow in confusion and I just stare at her, unable to comprehend what the hell's going on.

"Not like this," I find myself replying.

Something flashes across her eyes and I instantly know what's coming.

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" she spats out, the rage flickering temporarily in those beautiful hazel orbs. But just like at the bar, the bite is simply not there and she once again looks away deflated.

"Go to sleep Quinn," I whisper, ever so lightly stroking her cheek. Her eyes shut tightly, but as I start to pull my hand away, she grabs at it desperately.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly says, her eyes wide and moist, "I'm so, so sorry."

"Just go to sleep," I say again. She nods weakly and closes her eyes, and soon enough her breathing evens out. I stroke her cheek a final time and tuck the blanket around her. Grabbing my sleeping bag from the closet, I settle myself on the floor and eventually fall asleep as well.

_/I never would have opened up_

_But you seemed so real to me_

_After all the bullshit I've heard_

_It's refreshing not to see_

_I don't have to pretend_

_She doesn't expect it from me/_

Quinn had left before I'd woken up the next morning, but that had been expected. What I hadn't expected was to start seeing her around campus.

The first time was two days later while I was walking back to the dorm after class. I passed by a café that I pass by everyday and there she was. I had to do a double take to make sure, but she was with her friends, so I just kept walking. The following day she was at the library. I froze for a moment, confused by these coincidences, but once again just went about with my business. I kept seeing her all over campus and it actually started to frustrate me. Then one day she smiled at me and started smiling every time she saw me. A few days later she waved and started waving every time we crossed paths. I'd wave back, but we never talked.

It's been three weeks since my birthday and I'm walking back to my dorm after class when someone calls my name. I stop immediately, having recognized the voice, and gulp, feeling somewhat unprepared to actually face her. But she calls my name again and I can't ignore the quiver in her tone, so I turn around and wait as she approaches with a cup of coffee in each hand.

"Hi," she greets softly, hesitantly offering me one of the cups, "It's a caramel soy latte. I remember you used to like them in high school."

I raise a questioning eyebrow but accept the coffee. "Thanks," I let out, fiddling with the plastic cover, "How umm… how did you know I'd be here?"

"I-I didn't," she stutters, and I look up to see her cheeks reddening, "I umm was hoping to catch you in your dorm and umm hoping we could maybe umm hang out sometime?"

"Hang out?" I ask back, baffled by this latest development. Quinn Fabray is asking me to hang out, never mind the fact that it's a _stuttering_ Quinn Fabray. Either I'm dreaming or I've somehow ended up in some sort of twilight zone.

"Yeah umm maybe we could grab dinner?" she asks nervously.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," I reply and her shoulders instantly slump.

"Please," she whispers, "Just one dinner. If you don't want to talk to me after that, I won't bother you again."

I stare at her anxiously, brown eyes locked with hazel that are brimming with hope, and I know I have no choice in the matter.

"Okay."

When Quinn picks me up it's awkward. Silence tags along like a third wheel from the dorm to the restaurant, leaving us only when a waitress approaches to take our order. I start fidgeting with my fingers on my lap when she walks away, fearing the silence will return.

"I'm really glad you decided to come," Quinn quietly states, a shy smile gracing her beautiful face. I only manage a weak smile in return, unsure if I agree. "I umm have something for you," she adds, reaching into her purse and pulling out a small squared box, "I-I know it's three weeks late, but umm happy birthday Rachel."

Her hands tremble slightly as she places it in front of me and I worry I might get wrinkles from all the brow furrowing I've been doing lately. But taking in how nervous she looks, I force my hands onto the table and slowly pull the top off. Inside is a bracelet with three charms dangling from it: a star, an R and a Q. Staring at the last one intently, I have absolutely no clue as to how she expects me to react.

"Please say something," she whispers.

"I don't know what to say," I reply just as softly, running a finger over the star charm, "It's really beautiful Quinn, but I really have no idea what to make of this. I'm surprised you even know my birthday."

She flushes hard. "I bought it over a month ago," she says even softer, "I was hoping I'd get the guts to talk to you earlier and give it to you on the day."

"So that night at the bar…"

"I didn't know you'd be there, but when you came over I just…"

She looks away and I feel her vulnerability seeping through again. But before I can say anything, the waitress comes back with our food, cutting through the silence with an eager description of each dish before placing them in front of us. We thank her politely and anxiously wait for her to walk away.

"I've been hiding from you," Quinn whispers, glancing up at me and catching my raised eyebrow, "For the past three years, I knew you were at NYU and I made sure you never saw me."

I stare blankly at her for a moment, processing this new information. "Why?" I ask through gritted teeth, somewhat surprised by how angry I'm starting to get.

"I knew you'd look for me, since no one else came to New York. I knew you'd try to be my friend again because that's just who you are… and I didn't deserve it."

My anger quickly disappears. "What do you mean?"

"You were always nice to me Rachel. Even when I was a total bitch to you, you were always willing to be my friend. So when I finally realized that I… I just didn't deserve it."

"When you realized what Quinn?" I ask carefully, suddenly worried as to where this was leading.

She gulps. "When I realized I liked you," she replies, meeting my gaze for a split second before looking down, the blush on her cheeks darkening in tint, "I was falling apart that night and my friends left me, but you were there. Even when I snapped at you, you still took care of me… after that night, I just didn't want to hide anymore."

I don't know when my jaw dropped, but I'm finding it extremely difficult keeping it shut. I swallow the lump that's formed in my throat, shifting my gaze onto the bracelet before looking back up at her. "So that kiss…"

"I meant it," she states, staring me straight in the eye now, "I never planned for it to happen that way, but I meant it, and when you pulled away…" she pauses, gauging my expression, which I'm guessing is blank from shock, "I understand why you did it, but for that split second, I felt real. _You_ made me feel real Rachel. You're the only person to see through all my bullshit and never expect me to pretend."

I stare at her, my mind void of any concrete thought. I mean, what does she expect me to say?

"We should umm eat," I mumble quietly, meeting her crestfallen gaze before looking down at my plate, "Before the food gets cold."

She nods dejectedly, but says nothing, and the silence returns, feeling heavier than ever.

"Can we talk about it?" Quinn asks hesitantly as we're walking back towards campus. Neither had spoken throughout the meal nor after leaving the restaurant and she was getting anxious.

I let out a deep sigh. "Just give me a minute," is my whispered reply, "You can't spring that on me and expect me to have a clear answer right away."

"I wasn't expecting anything from you," she whispers brokenly, "I just wanted you to know."

I look over at her and my chest tightens at how unbelievably fragile she appears. The Quinn from high school, the girl who was always composed and so sure of herself, is no longer here, and I find myself falling even further for her.

"Do you wanna go to my room?" I ask.

She turns to me, her expression one of pure disbelief, like that was the last thing she expected me to say. "I'd love to," she replies, sounding more eager than I've ever heard her.

"I've always liked you, you know?" I say as we walk into my room, "As childish as it was, all those things I did in high school were attempts at getting you to notice me as more than "man-hands" or "treasure trail". I refused to believe that you really hated me that much," I add, turning around to face her.

She takes a step closer, refusing to meet my eyes, and reaches for my hands, gently running her thumbs over the back of them. "I'm sorry," she whispers, sounding disheartened once again.

"What happened to you Quinn?" I ask softly, lacing our fingers together.

She takes in a shaky breath. "I just… I always acted like you were bellow me… turns out I'm the one who's not good enough."

I slowly bring one hand up to cup her chin, carefully forcing her to look at me before placing it on her cheek. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" I ask quietly, taking a step closer to her, "There must be a reason for including your initial in my bracelet."

She nods weakly, pressing her cheek further into my hand. "I wanted you to have something of mine, in case tonight ended badly… I didn't want to be forgotten."

Releasing her other hand, I bring mine up to her other cheek and stroke both with my thumbs. "You could never be forgotten," I whisper honestly before pulling her closer and stretching onto my tiptoes to press my lips to hers.

_/Don't tell me I haven't been good to you_

_Don't tell me I have never been there for you_

_Don't tell me why_

_Nothing is good enough/_

Quinn and I have been together for over three months and I'm slowly reaching the end of my rope. She cares about me, I know she does, but her feeling of inadequacy has only grown worse and her way of dealing with it is to push me away as hard as possible. She's gone from snapping at me for absolutely anything to shamelessly flirting with other people in front of me. But I put up with it because she always comes home with me.

It's Saturday night and we're once again in a club at her request. She says tonight will be different and I don't buy it, but I agree to it anyway. She pulls me to the dance floor and holds me close, swaying to the music tightly pressed against me. And like always, just as I entertain the thought that maybe tonight _will_ be different, she starts pulling away from me, gravitating towards the first person to catch her eye. I stand there for another minute, giving her a chance to come back to me, but she doesn't, and I make my way to the bar, order a drink and just wait. An hour goes by and a guy offers to buy me a drink. I decline. When a girl approaches and asks me to dance, I decline again without even looking at her.

Another hour passes and I reach the bottom of my third glass. I turn around and scan the dance floor for Quinn. She's changed her dance partner yet again and is currently grinding her hips into the guy pressed up behind her while running her hands seductively up and down the arms and over the waistband of the girl in front of her. She doesn't even glance my way and I turn back to the bar, ordering another drink while fiddling with the Q charm on my bracelet.

Knowing I'm on the verge of getting tipsy, I lower the half-filled glass onto the counter and start making my way towards the exit. I make it ten steps away from the club when I hear footsteps chasing after me. I keep walking and she latches onto my arm. "I'm sorry," she whispers. I don't reply and we make our way back to the dorm in silence.

As I close the door behind me, I watch as she goes about her usual routine, going into the small en suite bathroom to clean her face, then coming back into the room in only her panties. She places the neatly folded clothes on top of my desk and grabs a top from my wardrobe, pulling it on before making her way over to the bed and getting under the covers. She looks up at me expectantly and I realize I'm still standing by the door. When she lifts the covers in invitation with a small smile, I shake my head.

"I'm gonna shower," I mumble, kicking off my shoes and heading for the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door.

The hot water cascading down my body relaxes me and I try to soak up as much of this feeling as possible, knowing it won't last long. Sure enough, too soon I hear the faint sound of the shower curtain being pulled back and two arms encircle my waist while soft breasts press into my back.

"I can't do this anymore," I whisper and she tightens her hold on me.

"I saw you talking to those people," she says into my shoulder.

"You know I didn't do anything," I reply, still speaking softly, "I wouldn't do that to you."

Her grip on me tightens further, and I feel her tears on my shoulder, mixing with the water and running down my back into oblivion.

"Do you want me to dump you?" I ask shakily through my own tears, "It's what you've been pushing for right?"

She shakes her head against me, her body trembling as her sobs echo hauntingly around us.

"We can't keep doing this Quinn. _I_ can't keep doing this," I whisper weakly, hands balling into fists as I fight to keep myself together, "I love you, you know I do, but either you learn to trust that or we have to go our separate ways."

"I love you," she whispers just as brokenly and my eyes shut tightly at the feel of her lips taking claim of my shoulders and neck with desperate kisses. I nearly lose my footing when I'm suddenly spun around to face her, but her warm body is quickly pressed against mine, holding me impossibly tight as she continues the assault on my neck. She kisses along my jaw, cheeks, eyelids and nose before greedily attacking my lips. I don't respond and she nips at my lower lip, wordlessly begging me to give her another chance.

I know I shouldn't, but my body reacts on its own accord, melting into her, relishing the sweet pressure of her lips on mine, the smoothness of her skin beneath my hands and the unique smell that is simply her that overwhelms all my senses.

When the early morning light creeps its way into the room, I'm still awake. Quinn's laying next to me, clinging to my body with her arms and legs, refusing to let me go.

We've been here before, one too many times, but as I press a kiss to her forehead and finally feel my mind surrendering to sleep, I just pray that _this time_ she gets it, that what we've got is good enough to last.

_/So just let me try_

_And I will be good to you_

_Just let me try_

_And I will be there for you_

_I'll show you why_

_You're so much more than good enough/_

It's our six-month anniversary and Quinn wants to take me out to dinner. I'm pacing back and forth within the small confines of my room, anxiously waiting for her and unsure of what to expect.

Things have gradually gotten better in the past months. Though she still snaps at me sometimes, it isn't to the same extent and she always makes sure to apologize soon after. She's also started being more openly affectionate towards me, opting to squeeze my hand or peck me on the cheek when she feels her jealousy or possessiveness creeping up around other people. But to my biggest surprise, the one thing she had no trouble whatsoever quitting was flirting.

It'd been a Saturday night at the club and she'd been grinding against me in the way she usually reserved for _other_ people. Though unexpected, I didn't think much of it and had kept dancing until I noticed a guy checking her out. I'd loosened my hold on her, preparing myself to be ditched, but she'd held on to me and pulled me into a surprisingly loving kiss.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore," she'd shyly confessed to the disbelieving expression that'd slapped onto my face.

She didn't leave my side all night.

A knock on the door brings me out of my reverie and I take a quick glance at the mirror before opening the door.

"Wow," Quinn exclaims softly, her eyes glazed as she takes in my appearance from head to toe. She'd told me to wear something nice, so I went for a strapless black dress that stops mid thigh and black heels. As for my hair, I kept it wavy (the way she likes it), letting it fall over one shoulder. "You look so beautiful," she breathes out.

I smile warmly at the compliment and step forward, placing my hands on her shoulders and reaching up to peck her on the lips. "So do you," I reply, regarding her knee length cream-colored halter dress with a very pronounced V-neck and matching heels. "Very beautiful," I add as I run my fingers through the loose golden waves of her half up half down hairdo.

She smiles bashfully then bites into her lower lip and pulls out from behind her back a single violet tulip.

"It means faithfulness," she whispers and I can't help throwing my arms around her neck and pulling her into a deep kiss.

"I love you," I murmur against her lips.

"I love you more," she replies, pressing our foreheads together for a moment before nuzzling my nose with hers, "Shall we go?"

I peck her one more time and nod, reaching for the tulip, fully intending to parade it proudly as we head out of the building.

"This is a _really_ nice place Quinn," I state as I take in the expensive looking décor of the restaurant and quietly wonder how in the world she can afford it. I also take note that our table is rather secluded and debate whether it's bad form to run my foot up her leg.

"I'm glad you approve," she replies, reaching for my hand over the table, "I really want tonight to be special."

Just like that my heart melts and I thank the heavens for deeming me worthy of such unadulterated joy. Though the road may have been bumpy, being here with Quinn and truly being able to call her mine totally makes up for it.

"Happy anniversary," she says, pulling me out of my thoughts with her sweet voice and drawing my attention to the small envelope she's holding out.

I eye it curiously and slowly open it, pulling at the flap ever so carefully. I barely register her giggle as my eyes widen dramatically at the contents.

"You got us tickets to _Wicked_? For tonight?" I ask incredulously, to which she nods, "Seriously?" she nods again, all the while smiling broadly at my obvious excitement.

"Do you like it?" she asks with a crooked smile, tilting her head slightly to the side in question as if she doesn't know the answer.

"Do you really need to ask?" I retort, raising an eyebrow at her playfully. Then a thought comes to mind and I frown, a quiet groan escaping my lips.

"What's wrong?" she asks, a hint of panic in her voice.

I meet her eyes for a second then sigh as I reach into my purse and dig around a bit. "It's totally lame compared to all this," I mumble, pulling out a small satin pouch and holding it out to her.

Her fingers deliberately brush against mine as she reaches for it and I look up to meet her sparkly eyes. "Every day you don't give up on me is the best gift I could ever receive Rachel," she whispers, her tone heavy with sincere gratitude.

And just when I think I can't possibly love her more, she proves me wrong, but I gladly throw myself off the edge again, falling further each time knowing she'll always be there to catch me.

I reach for her hand and place a tender kiss on the inside of her palm and wrist. "Happy anniversary Quinn," I state, letting go of her hand so that she can open her present.

She smiles excitedly and pulls at the drawstrings, dropping into her hand a brass round locket with a small heart charm hanging in front of it. She glances up at me and I bite into my lip as she opens it, revealing a photo of us on the right and the words "I love you" followed by our initials engraved on the left.

She traces a finger over the scripted engraving, lingering on the initials, and I watch as her gaze drifts to my charm bracelet. A reminiscent glaze clouds her eyes and I know her thoughts mirror my earlier ones.

"It's beautiful," she finally whispers.

"I found it at that vintage store you like down on…"

The rest of my sentence is forgotten as she suddenly leans over the table and kisses me soundly on the lips. She pulls back just enough to breathe out "I love it," before connecting our lips again.

By the time we reach the theatre I'm beyond giddy, dragging Quinn by the hand all around the foyer, trying to soak up as much of this experience as I can.

"Rachel, calm down," she says with a giggle, "You're gonna jump out of your dress," she adds in a throaty whisper into my ear.

I instantly stop in my tracks and look down at myself, agreeing that a short strapless dress _probably_ isn't the best outfit to be bouncing around in, then smile sheepishly at her. "I got a little carried away didn't I?"

"Just a bit," she replies teasingly, giving my hand a squeeze, "C'mon, let's go find our seats."

I find myself slightly slack-jawed as the usher points them out to us. Quinn managed to get us _really_ good seats, which I'm sure were _really_ expensive. With a comment concerning her budget on the tip of my tongue, I turn to her, only to have it die at the nervously expectant look on her face.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," I say instead.

I lean closer and press my lips to her cheek, lingering for a few seconds, before pulling back to see a soft blush coloring her previously pale skin. Her eyes are glazed, but sparkling with surprise and her lips are slightly parted. She doesn't take my words lightly and searches for any sign that I do. She's still trying to prove herself and I've never said that to her, but she knows I wouldn't have said it had I not meant it and her lips tremble slightly as she fights back tears.

The lights dimming prevent me from assuring her verbally, so I quickly peck her cheek again and place my hand over hers on the armrest. She interlaces our fingers and moves our hands onto her lap, where they remain for the entirety of the show.

The walk back to my dorm building is filled with animated chatter revolving all things _Wicked_, but the moment we reach my room, the air surrounding us is instantly thick with an awkwardness that we haven't felt since the beginning stages of our relationship.

Quinn's still holding on to my hand, her other fidgeting with the side of her dress while she chews on her lower lip, searching for something to say. Though I always know when she wants to, she's never invited herself to spend the night for fear of imposing on me, and always waits for me to say something.

So I bring a hand up to her cheek, nudging her to look at me, and mirror the shy smile that meets me. Wanting to put us both out of our misery, I take a step forward, glad for the heels that almost even out our heights, and peck her on the cheek before moving my lips to her ear.

"Stay over tonight," I breathe out, smiling at the shiver that runs through her.

She presses her cheek further against mine and nods, placing both hands on my waist, and I turn around in her arms to unlock the door.

The awkwardness follows us into the room and we just stand there, face to face and a couple of feet apart like it's our first time.

"I have no idea why I'm so nervous," Quinn lets out with a sheepish chuckle as she fidgets with her dress again.

But she does, and so do I, because in a way, it _is_ our first time. Our relationship started on a much bumpier road than either of us could've prepared for, and though each passing month proved we were worth the fight, we both know _this_ anniversary marks the transition of our relationship from chaotic to stable. She wouldn't have made such a big deal out of it if she thought otherwise.

"Come 'ere," I whisper, our eyes locking as I beckon her away from the door.

She gulps, letting her arms fall at her sides and slowly makes her way further into the room until she's standing right in front of me.

Ever so gently, I run the back of my hand up her arm, over her shoulder, along the column of her neck and stop to caress her cheek. Her eyes close and she breathes out a sigh as she leans into my touch. I ghost a finger across her lips, relishing the tingle her warm breath arouses, before trailing it back down her neck, grazing over the locket hanging over her chest, and hooking at the V of her dress. Her breathing is shallow and I smile at the feel of her chest pushing into my hand with each intake of air. I pull her body flush against mine, barely registering her gasp as I erase the gap between us, connecting our lips in a hungry kiss. A groan reverberates through the room and I'm not sure whom it belongs to, nor do I care when her hands find their way back onto my waist, grasping at it lightly, before not so subtly ascending the length of my stomach and chest, stopping only when her arms are locked around my neck, pulling me even deeper into the kiss. The lack of oxygen forces me away, but my lips don't stray too far and quickly take claim of her neck. Making quick work of the ties around it, I slowly peel the dress off her, taking my time to kiss and lick and nip at every bit of skin revealed.

"Rachel," she breathes out, burying a hand in my hair and tugging at it whenever I pay attention to a particularly sensitive area.

Her knees are shaking, struggling not to give out, so when the dress finally pools around her feet, I gently guide her backwards and carefully lower her onto the bed. But as I move to join her, she sits up, and staring straight into my eyes, runs a finger from my cleavage to my stomach, then back up the side of my dress, stopping at the top of the zipper. She hesitates for a second then slowly pulls it down and I shiver as cool air creeps into the dress as it falls open. I swallow hard at the lump in my throat and stand back up, letting gravity drop the garment onto the floor. Her eyes glaze over and my breath catches as I take in her rapidly darkening orbs. The affect she has on me amazing me even now.

Her tongue peeks out to wet her lips as she drinks me in thoroughly, and whereas in previous relationships I'd feel self-conscious under such an intense gaze, she makes me feel beautiful and willing to let her stare for as long as she wants to.

But looking just doesn't suffice for long and our eyes lock again as she reaches for my hand and brings me back onto the bed, laying herself down and pulling me on top of her. We sigh simultaneously at the feel of skin on skin, relishing in the way our bodies melt into each other perfectly. Lips seek out lips and hands expertly explore conquered territory, groping meticulously for any missed terrain to claim. The shy spark we'd started with quickly gives way to a passionate flame as we surrender to each other, unifying our souls in the search for that ultimate pleasure.

"I love you," Quinn gasps out, her nails leaving their mark on my back as she clings to me tightly.

"I love you," I groan back, willing myself to soldier on through the exhaustion, refusing to stop until she reaches her peak.

When our highs finally subside and we fall back onto the bed in a breathless heap, we automatically coil into each other, seeking the warm security of each other's embrace. And as our bodies give in to the overwhelming need to sleep, Quinn once again wraps herself around me. She holds me just right, without any hint of desperation, and I smile knowing she finally believes she's good enough, because she is, _so much more_ than good enough.

The End.

**So there you go. This is my first Faberry fic so let me know what you think :)**


End file.
